The Sound of Safety
by SnowTigerQueen
Summary: What would happen if Dudley and Harry were both wizards and because of a wish, they got sent to a safe place where they learned music and magic and the only downfall is Harry is mute from a young age. Dm/Hp eventually. SS/SB tom riddle not bad!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so please don't hate me! I will be updating my other stories but I just felt the need to write this one as well. The names of Harry and Dudley will be changed (Harry is Chance and Zayden is Dudley) Dudley is a wizard, there will be slash! It has a lot of music in it so i will make sure to list real names if you want to look it up. Also this is just a prelude, its unbetad because my Mentor was offline. Please Review even if just to say you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

Prelude

Dudley quickly pulled his little brother close to him yet again as he watched the students file into the great hall. Although he and Harry were a lot younger than the other students, their daddy was a teacher so they got to spend all their time at Hogwarts when it wasn't the summer. Learning their music and mastering their magic. Harry tapped Dudley and let out a silent giggle as he pointed to the twins in the crowd that where making funny faces at them. Dudley grinned and stuck his tongue out at the twins, who in turn blew raspberries at the boys. Harry let out another silent giggle and a big grin came to his face. That was one of Dudley's favorite things about Harry, even though he had it the worse, now that things were better for them Harry could smile. He gave a sad look at his little brother as he remembered what happened to them both, for just being a little different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Freaks! Get your lazy asses out of bed and come make me and Petunia breakfast!" shouted Vernon, the enormous whale that lived in number 4 private drive. He then stomped down the stairs and waited for his five year old son and four year old nephew to come out and make breakfast. Ever since Dudley had shown signs of magic, he hadn't been the Dursley's son, just another freak who lived in their house to do the cooking and cleaning.

Dudley quickly got Harry up and dressed before himself and pulled the smaller boy after him. Dudley hadn't grown into a whale like his father, instead he had a small form, built from abuse and neglect. His sandy blond hair reached to his back and his sky blue eyes devoid of all life. He quickly set to work on making eggs, bacon and French toast while Harry made the orange juice. He remembered the day he had saw his father hurting harry and had pushed his father to the other side of the room with his magic, ever since they he was a "freak", but he didn't care. He only cared about keeping himself and Harry safe.

He quickly flipped two pieces of French toast and put the eggs and bacon onto a plate, then onto the table, then stacked the finished food and put it on the table with the orange juice as well. But Vernon Dursley wasn't done. The little freaks needed the freakishness beaten out of them, so once they finished their breakfast and cleaned the kitchen, Vernon took off his belt and started to swing it as hard as he could at the boys, though Dudley shielded Harry. That was when they both made a wish, a wish to be safe and disappeared before the next belt strike hit either of them.

When Dudley opened his eyes, he was in a room filled with beautiful music and books. He quickly pulled Harry close and started to look around. Harry slowly pulled away from Dudley and pointed toward a closed door, wanting to go to the music. Dudley stared at Harry for a moment before nodding and slowly opening the door. Inside a man with long dark black hair and pale white skin was playing a grand piano and laughing with a man who was plucking away at a weird circular guitar. Harry quietly watched and smiled for the first time in years. Dudley knew then that they must be nice, he stepped back, only to have a board squeak and both men look up and see the two young bleeding boys.

Severus stared shocked for a moment, before putting a hand in front of Sirius and slowly walking to the boys, then getting down on his knee in front of them. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Severus and the man over there is my husband Sirius. Can you tell me your names?" he asked in a gentle voice, making sure not to scare either of them.

Harry gave Dudley a shy smile and nodded towards Severus. Dudley watched for a moment, then quickly hugged Harry to him and stared at Severus. "I-I'm Dudley Dursley sir, this is Harry Potter my cousin. He can't speak," he said softly, keeping his cousin close, making sure he could keep them safe.

Sirius and Severus's eyes both widened at the names. Harry Potter was supposed to be living with family who spoiled the young boy, the headmaster had promised that the last time he checked up on Harry, he was happy and safe. Sirius slowly grew more angry and he quickly aparated to Hogwarts while Severus slowly stood and offered his hands to Dudley and Harry. "Don't worry we will keep you safe. Who did this to you boys?" he asked softly, a little scared of the answer.

"M-my parents' sir. They said freaks like us don't deserve any other treatment." Dudley replied again, showing he had more wisdom than any other five year old Severus had seen. Much to the surprise of Dudley and Severus, Harry came over and gently hugged Severus's leg before looking up with sad emerald green eyes.

Severus leaned down and gently lifted the younger of the two boys, before offering to hold Dudley too, who gladly accepted and took them both down to his potions lab to be healed. "I will personally make sure you two stay safe and here alright?" he said and smiled softly when Harry laid his head against Severus's shoulder.

Once in the potions lab, Severus set both boys down on the counter and pulled out his wand. "Is it alright if I do a medical scan with my wand to keep record and take a few photos of you boys?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice soft as to not scare the boys.

Once both boys nodded, he got to work. Meanwhile in the office of Dumbledor, two very angry animagus was yelling at the man.  
>"You promised me he would be taken care of, but no I doubt you even checked on the boy. He and his cousin showed up at our house and both where underfed, beaten and terrified. What do you think you were doing!" screamed Sirius, hatred filling his eyes.<p>

Minerva had already gotten her screaming down and had called in the auroras. "Arrest this man for knowingly putting a child into an abusive home and paying the family to beat him." She said with a glare in her eyes.

Now Kingsley Shacklebolt didn't understand. Dumbledor was supposed to be the leader of the light, he couldn't possibly have done this…could he?

"I also want you to go to number four private drive in little winning to arrest Petunia and Vernon Dursley for child abuse against their son and nephew!" spat out Sirius with disgust.

The auroras though reluctant to do so, did as they were told, two days later it was found out that Dumbledor had done the same thing to Tom Riddle and had lied about the poor boy being a dark lord, it was actually him. Dumbledor got the kiss, while Vernon and Petunia got locked in Azkaban for life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chance! Zayden! Get your little butts up and come down and eat!" shouted an excited Sirius. They had legally adopted both boys, as Harry was his godson and changed their names under the requests of the boys. Harry had written one word and that word was Chance. Dudley however liked Zayden. Today though, today was special, today was the anniversary of the adoption and Severus and Sirius had something special to ask the boys.

Chance giggled silently and jumped on Zayden, before running downstairs and tackling Sirius leg. Sirius let out a laugh and picked up the seven year old boy. It had taken a year to earn Chance's trust as well as Zayden's but now it seemed like they had always been a family, thus the special surprise today.

Once Zayden and Chance where sitting in their seats happily munching on strawberries and waffles, Sirius turned and excited look to Severus," Can we ask them now?"

"Alright, alright ask them," Sev said, chuckling lightly.

"Do you boys remember when we talked about adoption and the different kinds?" Sirius asked, a bit of a nervous smile on his lips, once both boys nodded, he continued," We told you that there was a way to adopt you so you were ours and looked like ours. It's called Blood adoption, and I and Severus would be honored if you two would consider it."

Chance looked at Zayden for a second, before moving his table and hugging Severus with a huge grin on his face. He wanted them as his daddies. Zayden soon followed only hugged Sirius instead.

Severus chuckled and gently kissed Chance's forehead. "I take that as a yes," he said softly, before picking up Chance and leading the way down to the lab. Once there, he picked up a potion and put it into a goblet, only to have Sirius add a few drops of blood, before he himself did the same. "You two will have to drink this, I know it tastes bad but it will make you fall asleep, you will wake up different okay?" he said softly.

Zayden nodded before hopping down from Sirius' arms and taking the first drink, only to have Chance follow right behind.

Five hours later, two boys slowly opened their eyes, confused as to why they were still in bed. Then it all came back to them, Zayden jumped up and ran to the mirror, only to grin widely. He was now a bit taller with midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He had Sirius's nose and Severus's body structure. All he could do was grin at himself, then he noticed Chance and watched with a bigger grin. Chance now had midnight black hair as well, but it had streaks of blue in it, he was still the same height but he had a more feminine face and fuller lips. But what really stood out, was his eyes. His left eye was a beautiful violet while the right was a deep ocean blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chance grinned as he slowly strummed his guitar, he had been learning to play for only a year but it felt like so much longer. He played the piano as well and whenever he played, he always felt safe and at home.  
>Zayden had taken up the violin and was always around to practice with his little brother. Severus grinned and pulled Chance into his lap. "Alright who wants to hear Papa play his banjo and sing big rock candy mountain?" he asked and laughed when Sirius quickly ran to grab his banjo. Once he had it on as well as his picks he started plucking away and singing to his boys, just to see the grins on his face. All and all the black family was very happy.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to present.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chance smiled as he watched the sorting. He grinned when the twins got put into Gryffindor and knew his Papa would have fun with that. After the sorting was finished, the headmistress stood and smiled over the students. "Now as you all know, Hogwarts is a school for magic and music. This is because music is as magical as magic itself, so one day you will have magic study, the next music, I urge you to practice but please stay out of the forbidden forest and don't cause any trouble." She said, before throwing her hands up and signaling the food to be brought. Chance looked at Zayden with a pleading look and grinned when his older brother gave in. Chance was 9 years old almost 10, but no one cared his age, they all knew they professors had a mute son and everyone loved him.

Chance shyly tapped one of the twins and wrote on a piece of paper"_may I sit with you?" _Only to get a nod from the twins who put the younger boy in between them.

"I'm George-"

"I'm Fred-"

"And together we are Gred and Forge." They said putting an arm each around the little boy, who grinned. Now that alone had everyone staring. Chance never warmed up to anyone that quickly and he always had Zayden with him.

Chance quickly pulled out his pen and wrote "_I'm Chance. It's very nice to meet you. What do you guys play?" _

"We both play the trumpet." Fred said with a small frown. He and his brother where first years this year, but their brother had told them there was two smaller boys at the school and that they had to be nice, but what they didn't understand was why Chance was writing everything.

Chance saw the looks on his face, then gently pulled down his collar and showed a large scar across his throat, once he saw they had seen it, he pulled it back up and wrote "_When I was little, my relatives didn't like my crying, so they cut my vocal chords. I can't talk." _

When the twins heard this, they growled. Who could do this to someone! Then and there they were the unofficial official guards of the little boy and they planned on letting everyone know that.

"So our dearest Chance, what do you play?" They asked at the same time, a smile on their faces.

Chance grinned ear to ear and wrote out _"I play the piano and the guitar. If you like, I'll stay with the Gryffindor's tonight and play for you. Papa lets me stay at his house because he thinks Daddy gets jealous. Which Daddy really does." _ Then let out a silent giggle.

Fred and George both grinned and dug into their food so they could have the little boy lead them to a grand piano and play for them. An hour later found all three boys in the Gryffindor common room with chance warming up on the piano. He quickly wrote out, "_I'm playing Kiss the rain by Yiruma. He's my favorite composer." _

Once done, he started to play the notes and the whole common room grew quiet, just to hear the boy play the beautiful music. Every one of the higher years knew that even though Chance couldn't talk, he told a story with every song he played. Once he was done playing he turned his eyes to the clapping people and let a shy smile slip out before hiding behind the twins. That night found two red head boys and a little raven haired one curled up in one bed, the raven in between and the twins holding him close.

Well I hope you like it, again Please Review I would really like input on this story as it is something that has been gnawing in my brain for weeks :P oh and please leave a review of any pairs you would like to see ^.^ (ps harry is taken by draco!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ello my lovely ducks. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the update and i have got to say it! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! alright And just in case i forgot to put the warning in the last chapter, there is going to be lots of slash meaning male on male meaining draco harry well draco chance, oh and ginny/ron/moine bashing just because, i really don't like them. Also this chapter is unbeta'd but i must give props to my muse for helping me pick out the song that chance sings which is how it feels by eleventyseven ^.^ and for all you that must have peeked your curiousity so please read on! also REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!

Disclaimer: I am not Adam hurst, I am not J.K Rowling and I am not Eleventyseventy so I own noting, though i wish i did .

Enjoy!

Five years had passed since that night and Chance was now a fifth year Slytherin with passwords to all the houses and the only person to ever achieve friends in all houses and finally dissolve the house rivalry. Sure every now and again a prank war would ensue but no one ever tried to actually physically or verbally hurt someone and it was all thanks to a little boy who couldn't speak and was wise beyond his years, but acted like that of a child. Plus it was found out that Professor Snape was one of the best pranksters in the world to have on your side, which made for many eventful pranks between him and his husband.

Chance giggled silently with his friends and was writing furiously on a pad of paper at dinner in the Great Hall when the doors suddenly flew open and beautiful cello music filled the music as well as the voice of an angel. The whole Hall quieted and many closed their eyes to listen and just be drawn in by the music. Out of the music came a swirl of rainbow colored lights that glittered and surrounded a floating figure.

The figure had beautiful blond hair, almost white with pale white skin and was playing on a white Cello with a black rose engraved on it. His hands were large and moving over the strings with grace only someone who had been playing for years could have, as he slowly played and sang his song he floated to the front of the hall on what seemed like only air and landed just in front of Headmistress McGonagall's and Professor Riddle's chair before standing and bowing slightly with a smirk that could knock the gods dead in place.

"Good evening Madam, I was told to enter the Hall tonight, I hope you don't mind I figured I'd show off just a little of the only thing the teachers at my old school were good at teaching." The young man said, with the voice of an angel.

The headmistress grinned a very proud grin and nodded. "Of course Mr. Malfoy, that was quite an entrance. I am very happy to have you here though you are a bit early. I hadn't yet made the announcement of our transfer student," she said with a bit of a laugh.

Everyone stared at Draco as if he had just announced he was he prince from a different planet come to marry every women on earth. Transfer student? No one ever transferred schools, at least not in any record the students knew of.

Professor Riddle stood and chuckled before putting his wand to his throat and saying, "Alright everyone don't get your knickers in a twist. Yes we have a new 5th year student transferring in today. This is Draco Malfoy and he will be finishing off his school year here as he did not like the school he was previously at."

You see after Tom Riddle had been cleared of being the dark lord, he came to work at Hogwarts under his favorite professor, now headmaster. It was he who taught singing and dueling and it was also he who helped with some of the best pranks in the whole School. He also took on any students who had a form of beast speak or Parseltongue, but on top of all of this he also had one very important role that topped all of them. He was Chance and Zayden's Godfather.

Draco smiled at the intro and turned, then bowed low to the crowd. "It's a pleasure to be at a school that focuses more on the magic behind the music, instead of what you are going to wear the next day," he said with a teasing grin on his face, making half the hall swoon. Mainly the female half with a few males mixed in and a set of twins roll their eyes.

The Headmistress gave a girlish giggle and pulled out the Sorting hat and offered it to the new student, before hearing a voice call out, "This isn't allowed. It says so in Hogwarts a History."

The voice was a snooty know it all, I'm better than you at everything voice and could only belong to one person. The garish Gryffindor Hermione Granger. A young muggleborn with an attitude that could make anyone hate her. She had frizzy brown hair that even she couldn't tame and still referred to Chance as Harry, just because she knew it hurt and scared him.

Beside her stood two even more garish young Gryffindor, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. It had been found out that a marriage contract had been set up with both of those to Harry Potter depending on his preferences and had been paid 100,000 galleons in advance for a year in school being friends with Chance; though just after Dumbledor was kissed the contracts had been nullified and money taken back.

For a while Ron had tried to play it off as he didn't know and Chance had given him the benefit of the doubt, only to be used yet again. Ever since then Ron had hated Chance and Ginny even worse so they tried everything they could to discredit him and make his life a living hell.

"Ms. Granger what are you referring to?" Professor Riddle asked, not to happy with her tone and just plain not liking her.

"He can't join Hogwarts as he wasn't on the list during the first school year. A student who wasn't on the list is not allowed into the school under any circumstances." She quoted with an "I am holier than thou' voice.

"Well as you having seen the list I guess I shall have to inform you. Mr. Malfoy's name has been on the list since before he was born and he has more right to be here then you. You were only accepted as there was extra space." Professor Snape said, with his signature glare.

Hermione stared at the professors for a second in disbelieve then took off out of the hall with tears in her eyes.

"I apologize for that Mr. Malfoy but not all of the students are as polite as they should be. Now on with the sorting," Professor Riddle said with a smile and plopped the hat onto the young boys head, which caused a bit of a laugh to come from the hat.

"Well now that my ride is over let's have a look. Hmm yes you are very loyal but only when your trust is earned, you like to learn but you are in no way devoted to learning for learning's sake and I can see that Griffindor is just a no so.."

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted with a grin, before whispering into Draco's head. "The young mute one; he will be someone you will have to work to get to trust you."

Draco took the hat off with a curious look in his eye. "The mute one? Was there someone here who couldn't speak? How did he do magic?" were the questions that ran through Draco's head as he gently put his Cello away and with a wave of his hand it whooshed down to his new room and onto his bed.

Chance smiled at his friends before quickly writing,"_I'm going to go introduce myself and welcome him. Since I'm in his house I'm going to offer to show him around." _and gave his friends an adorable smile.

Just then another commotion was heard as the twins stood and started to play Entertainer to get everyone's attention and once everyone was staring, they linked arms and grinned. "We would like to be resorted," they announced and moved to the front of the hall.

The Headmistress laughed and nodded handing the hat over, which expanded itself to fit on both heads for two seconds before shouting out. "Slytherin!"

Chance was half way to his table when he heard this and was now frozen in the middle of the walk staring at the twins with wide eyes. His friends were going to be with him always now?

The twins saw the way he was imitating a fish and quickly hopped down and ran to him, both picking up half of him and running out of the great hall and to a corridor hidden from the others, gently checking him everywhere for injuries.

"Chance please tell us what's wrong," pleaded Fred worried about his none blood brother.

"_Your gonna be with me all the time now?_" Chance wrote with a hopeful look in his teared up eyes.

"But of course little brother. What sort of guardians would we be if we didn't do that." They asked with a smile as Fred put Chance on his back and piggy backed him back to the great hall, then sat him down next to Draco, for they knew he wanted to greet the new boy.

Chance quickly started to write down what he wanted to say, when a pale hand touched his shoulder and he tensed up and slowly looked up at Draco.

Draco smiled reassuringly and then, in sign language, said,** "You must be the one everyone speaks about. I'm Draco what's your name?" **

Chance stared at the other boy in pure shock then grinned happily. "**I'm Chance and yeah people kinda tend to talk about me. Both my dad's work here and since I can't talk I do magic differently though wordless spells are really easy." **He then blushed darkly when he realized he was rambling and looked at Draco curiously. "**How come you know sign language? Not even my dad's know it fully yet." **

Draco chuckled and quickly signed back, **"My younger sister was born deaf. She is only 7 now and I learned it right beside her." **

Chance smiled and nodded his head before signing, **"I'm sorry about the whole debacle with the twins, Fred and George are a little different. But my brother Zayden keeps them under lock. I still don't understand how that one works. Any who if ya like I'll show you around and take you down to the common room. Plus I know a few good spots to practice if you don't want people watching." ** He blushed darkly when he realized what he just signed and got a confused look on his face. He never did that for people. What made this one different?

He quickly shook it off and smiled when Draco nodded and stood. "I'd really like to get down to the common room and just relax for a bit, maybe play for a little while. I haven't really had the chance to just let myself go. Is there by chance a sound proof music room in the common room?" He asked out loud as he knew there were six sets of eyes on him and three would probably follow.

Chance smiled and stood next to him bowing slightly before nodding his head toward the door and to Zayden, Fred and George who had stood as soon as Chance had. Chance let out a silent giggle and rolled his eyes. He was 15 he didn't need babysitters but he wouldn't change those he thought of as family for anything.

Chance quietly escorted Draco out into the hall and down into the dungeons, then blushed darkly and signed over to Draco, **"Now if only we could teach portraits sign language we would be good." **Before he wrote down," _Slytherin rule Gryffindor drool"_ and showed it to the portrait.

The twins laughed when they saw the password, which made Chance blush dark red as they both grinned duel evil Cheshire grins.

"That's right, we drool, but only when we are pleasuring our beautiful love." They said then both kissed each of Zayden's cheeks, who promptly turned crimson red.

"Do you guys have to do that to me?" he wined and glared at his twin boyfriends.

The twins just grinned identical grins and nodded, then followed the other two into the room. All four of the boys were happy to see Harry smiling and rolling his eyes at their antics. He then grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to an empty music room.

"**This is one of our music rooms. My papa makes sure his snakes have places to practice their music in peace." **Chance signed to Draco with a smile.

"**This is much better than anything at Beauxbatons. Chance you never did say, what do you play?" **Draco signed back to the other boy with a curious look in his eyes.

"**I sing and play piano and guitar." **Chance said with a smile and a bit of a mischievous look in his eyes.

Draco got a confused look in his eyes and stared at the other confused. **"Wait..I thought you couldn't talk..**"Draco signed with the confused look still in his eyes.

"**I can't. But if you'd like I'll show you how I can sing.**" Chance signed back with a smile on his face.

Draco quickly nodded his head, eyes still full of curiosity and sat next to the twins in the corner.

Chance grinned and pulled out his wand before slowly and silently chanting a spell that projected him and thought out in a voice that sounded sweeter then bells and more beautiful then the most talented singer in the world.

"Is it working alright?" he asked, in a voice that was entirely his own. You see all though Chance couldn't speak, him and his fathers had made a spell that allowed him to make a projection of himself that when he thought something it came out as his voice.

Zayden nodded and grinned. He loved hearing his brother's voice and he contedidly leaned back against Gred's chest while Forge laid his head in Zayden's.

Chance smiled and pulled a guitar out of the corner of the room and slowly tuned it, his projection sitting next to him. Once the guitar was tuned he started to strum it and smiled, then started to sing:

Just like it's snowing the summer time  
>Something's different and i can't explain it<br>Its like I'm breathing in sunshine  
>Its taking over and I cant contain it<p>

This love is changing me  
>It brought me to my knees<br>Now it teaching me to fly

That how it feels to be with you  
>Its like I'm finally alive<br>That how it feels to be with you  
>To be with you<p>

I always thought I was invincible  
>I never knew that i was waiting on a break through<br>My heart was always only half full  
>Until the moment that i finally found you<p>

Its everything i dreamed  
>even more it seems<br>to fall into your arms

That how it feels to be with you  
>Its like I'm finally alive<br>That how it feels to be with you  
>To be with you<p>

How it feels  
>My heart can't deny<br>How it feels

Cuz how it feels to be with you  
>Its like I'm finally alive<br>That how it feels...to...be...with...you  
>dynamite my heart can't deny<p>

how it feels to be with you(to be with you)  
>I can never get enough(enough)<br>I can never get enough(enough)  
>I can never get enough(enough)<p>

To be with you…

At the end of the song the projection started to go fuzzy then dimmed out and Chance blushed darkly and smiled. He set the guitar back down in the corner and smiled over at the others.

He quickly wrote out,"_What did you think?" _and showed it to Draco and the others.

All at once all four of them started to clap and cheer while the twins shouted "Encore!"

Chance blushed darkly and quickly wrote out,"_Your turn Draco. I want to hear you play something."_ Then showed it to the blond teen.

Draco smiled and nodded his head, saying in his deep beautiful voice, "I'll gladly play something for you, though I doubt anything I play will come close to how beautifully you sing."

"Accio Draco's Cello." He said, after pulling his wand out and quickly caught his cello, making sure it came to no harm, then quickly tuned it up.

"Alright I'm going to play a song called Sparrow. It was composed by Adam Hurst, who is one of my favorite composers." He said with a smile before closing his eyes and slowly playing the song. He allowed his magic to span out while he played and the music flooded the room pulling at the heart strings of each one there with every pull of the bow. His magic slowly formed pictures in front of each of the people, showing each of them something different while at the same time, showing them the same thing, the chance of falling in love and keeping that love through everything.

Chance looked through the magic and watched Draco, a slight blush on his face. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something different about Draco. He actually understood the music and melded his magic with it. His entire time at Hogwarts he hadn't met many people who could do that and the way Draco did it pulled at his heart in a different way. It made him feel safe. Once the song came to a slow end, Draco opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at just Chance, locking eyes with the other for a brief moment before blushing and bruising himself with putting his Cello away.

Once that was done, Draco stood up and put his cello in the corner before walking over to the others and offering his hand to Chance. "Shall we head to the dorms?" he asked in his deep but hypnotic voice.

Chance nodded and slowly stood, though once up didn't notice that neither of them let go of their hands. Chance smiled and lead their little group to a dorm with five beds, though four were pushed together.

Chance blushed darkly and looked at Zayden, begging him silently with his eyes to explain why the beds were together to Draco.

"I hope you don't mind Draco, but as you can feel it gets cold down here even with the charms and since me and the twins are in a sort of triad and we all love Harry like a little brother, we kinda well sleep together. You can join us if you like, helps heat up the place, while at the same time makes us all feel..well protected," Zayden said softly, with a blush of his own.

The twins chuckled and rolled their eyes, before going to the chest at the end of one of the beds and pulling out identical blue pajamas, a pair of green ones and a pair of light purple, tossing the green to Zayden and the purple to Chance.

Chance smiled and blushed a royal dark red before running into the bathroom and quickly changing, opening the door just a crack and glaring at the twins for a second, before having a white shirt chucked at him. Chance then grinned and disappeared again, only to reappear a moment later with purple pajamas on and a white long tshirt on.

Draco smiled at all four of the males before him. "Well if I'm invited to join this, I'll gladly do so if I can be in the middle." He said with a cheeky grin. He then went to the end of the fifth bed, the one not connected to the others, and pulled out a pair of silver silk pajamas, changing with the other three boys as Chance stared at his lap on the bed, trying not to peek up through his eye lashes and stare at Draco's beautifully perfect pale white chest, and horribly failing at that.

Once all the boys were changed, the twins pushed Draco's bed in with theirs and Fred and George hopped on the bed, cuddling Zayden in between them sleepily, while each slinging an arm over Chance, which ended with Draco on the other side of Chance, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with Chance cuddled against him, Chance's head against his chest, fast asleep and dreaming of beautiful pale skin and mercury eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the none updates for the past couple months. My computer crashed and I lost all my new chapters and everything and at the moment I have terrible writers block and I can not remember how I had written the next chapter. I promise I'll try to update as fast as I can. Love you guys!

Snow.


	4. The start of a war

Hello my Ducks, I got a new chapter up for you but I also have a challenge. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, I lost a lot of inspiration for my stories but today I had the extra time. It has not been beta'd so Please forgive my spelling errors.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, the song is Anything you can do I can do better with a little change in lyrics. It's from the play Anne get your gun. 

Challenge: leave me a reply with a song you'd like Draco or Harry to sing or play, or hell any of the characters to play.

~~~~~Happy reading~~~~

The next morning Draco woke with the sun, though Chance wasn't in his arms. He smiled softly as he lay on his back, just thinking about the raven haired boy who had enchanted his dreams the night before. He had never been attracted so quickly but he wasn't sure how he should try and get closer yet.

Chance hummed silently as he came out of the bathroom wearing his school robes over a pair of skinny jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt and a black vest. He looked through his backpack, changing out one text book for another then glanced up and smiled when he saw Draco. **"Good morning Draco. The twins are already up and bugging my dads." **He signed with a happy smile.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "I would be worried about doing that. I heard your fathers are amazing pranksters." He said then slowly sat up, getting a blush from Chance from his shirtless physique. Draco had always been very good about toning his body and he had a well-muscled chest and abs.

Chance looked away then smiled softly. **"They are pretty good pranksters, but so are the twins. They're the next generation of marauders." **he bragged proudly.

Draco chuckled then slid out of bed and headed for the shower. "Well remind me not to get into a prank war, I get a little competitive. Do you have singing class first too?" he asked.

Chance nodded his head then moved into the trunk at the end of one of the beds, pulling out new sheet music and his guitar from the padded compartment. **"Yes, I have singing, then guitar, then piano then there is lunch. I have a study hall break after then I go in for music appreciation and I play for the Dance students on Mondays." **He signed back then smiled and walked over to Draco's closet, pulling out a light blue. **"This would be good on you, what do you have today?" he signed with one hand." **

Draco smiled and took the shirt from Chance, adding in a pair of simple jeans and a black slim tie. "I have singing, cello, music appreciation, lunch, then study hall and I'm doing the jazz band and I'm thinking of checking out the clubs here for after. I would love to do something with art." He said honestly.

Chance smiled and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing anything about the art club but smiled. **"Culinary art club is fun. One of the house elves teaches us. It's funny watching some of the purebloods working with the house elves." **He signed and smiled shyly.

Draco laughed then headed for the shower. "Are you in it?" he asked, a kind smile on his face. He wanted to have something they could do together if he was being honest with himself.

Chance nodded that he was then packed the last of his backpack. **"I am. I'm going to put my things in singing class, my Uncle Tom teaches it. I'll see you at breakfast okay?" **he asked with a smile, then left when Draco nodded his affirmative. Chance headed out of the room and up to the third floor, going to one of the rooms decorated with different band posters as well as students at the fall, winter and spring performance and just plain pictures of everyone goofing off in class.

Tom smiled when he saw one of his favorite students walk in. "Well hello there Chance. Dropping off your guitar?" he asked as he walked over for a hug.

Chance nodded then hugged his uncle and offered his guitar, which Tom and put into a locked closet. Whenever students brought in instruments, he would lock them into a padded supply closet so no one could mess with them and they would be stored safely.

Chance pulled out his fresh blank notebook and wrote down. _"Draco Malfoy is going to be in our class today. Do you want to do the spell so I can practice the song or should I do it and take an energy potion after?" _

Tom locked up the room then looked over and read the paper before he pursed his lips. "How about I do it today, I'm feeling good today and I don't have much to do. We are going to be going over projection today okay? I want you to work on projecting your magic out and having people see something instead of focusing on your magic into your voice." He decided and kissed his godson's temple.

Chance nodded then turned to a fresh page and wrote down. _"I've been having trouble doing it, will you sing again for us today? Since we have a new student you have to show off a bit." _

Tom laughed at the last sentence then gently rubbed his godson's back. "You got it pup. I'll see you at breakfast okay? Go have fun. Oh and prepare for a treat, I heard that the twins made a new prank potion to slip past your dads." He warned.

Chance groaned but nodded and headed down to the great hall, smiling when the elves popped up with a special plate for him, filled with strawberry waffles and fresh fruit. Chance quickly signed thank you to the elf who brought it then kissed its head, getting an excited grin from the elf.

After about fifteen minutes, Draco entered the hall with the twins, leading the way over to Chance. Chance gave them each a greeting smile then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the twins who gave him a guilty look.

"We had to. It's finally perfected." Fred said with a slight pout.

George looked down with a smile. "Besides you know you love it when we do this. You love our prank wars." He teased.

Chance grinned guiltily then wrote down. "What does this one do?"

Fred smirked. "You have to wait and see mister impatience." He teased then grinned when his and George's breakfast popped up.

Chance turned to Draco and gave a shy smile. **"Because you're new the house elves won't know what you like for breakfast, if you tell the table, it will pop up." **

Draco nodded his head then looked to the table and sheepishly asked for a blueberry bagel with lots of cream cheese as well as eggs and bacon. He gave a huge grin when that plus a tall glass of orange juice popped up in front of him. "Oh these elves are good." He complimented.

Chance nodded his head and took another bite happily, getting whipped cream on his nose and giggling silently as he tried to lick it off.

Just then, Severus and Sirius stood up, turned and stared at each other then Sirius sang out. "Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better then you."

Severus crossed his arms and glared. "Ha!" he laughed back.

"I can do anything better then you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, yes I can!"

"Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater then you." Sirius sang at Severus.

"No you're not." Severus said with a bit of an attitude, his arms moving to his hips and his head turning to the side with a bored look on his face.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! Yes I am." Sirius sang back, getting a little stomp at the end of the last am. "I can get an encore from a thousand people."

"I can get a bravo from the king of Cairo." Sev shot back.

"I can live on bread and cheese." Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

Severus gave a fake astonished look. "And only on that?"

"Yuup."

"So can a rat."

"Any note you can sing, I can sing higher." Sirius bragged assured of himself.

"I can sing any note, higher then you." Severus sang back sweetly.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." Severus sang back going a little higher.

"No you can't." Sirius shot back, going a tad higher.

"Yes I can." Severus sang back going higher.

Sirius smirked and sang as high as he could. "No you can't."

Severus smirked and sang his highest, sounding almost like a female opera singer. "Yes I can."

"How do you sing that high?" he asked, still singing.

Severus smirked, though blushing darkly. "I'm a sub." He sang back teasingly.

George smirked and leaned to Fred. "Told you, you owe me a galleon." He whispered.

Sirius smirked. "Anything you can sing I can sing softer." He sang happily,

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I can sing anything softer then you."

"No you can't." He sang going softer.

"Yes I can." Severus sang, having a little trouble.

"No you can't." Sirius sang going a little softer, easily.

Severus pouted and went a little softer, having more trouble. "Yes I can, yes I can!" he shouted the last bit.

"I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker." Sirius shot back.

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker." Severus sang teasingly.

"I can open any safe." Sirius smirked.

"Without being caught?"

"You bet."

"That's what I thought you crook." Severus sand back even more teasingly.

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer." Sirius shot.

"I can hold any note longer then you."

"No you can't." Sirius denied.

"Yes I can." Severus sang back.

"No you can't."

"Yes I….can." Severus sang, holding the I for about three minutes, barely getting the can out.

Sirius stared surprised then smirked and sang. "Yes you…can." Only holding the you for about a minute. "Where do you keep all that air?"

Severus blushed and rubbed his stomach, getting an ooh out of Sirius and a blush.

Sirius smirked. "Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter."

Severus smiled. "I can sing anything sweeter then you."

"No you can't." Sirius sang, changing his tempo and pitch to sound alluring.

Severus smirked. "Yes I can." He sang back just a sweet.

Sirius smiled and sang no you can't back; dropping the pitch then got a high yes I can back.

"No you can't, can't can't!" Sirius sang back angrily.

"Yes I can, can, can!" Severus sang back, stomping his foot on each can.

The song finished off with them singing no you can't and yes I can at each other at the same time then both turned and bowed, finally standing as the prank ended off and glared at the twins. "This means war." They stated at the same time.

The twins smirked. "Looking forward to it sirs." They called back at the same time as well.

Chance just laughed silently in his seat, nearly falling off, blushing darkly when Draco put an arm around his waist to keep him up. _"That was fantastic!" _He wrote to the twins, giving them a huge grin.

George smirked. "Happy to oblige little brother."

Fred smiled. "Anything for a laugh like that." He teased.

Chance blushed then looked down to finish his food, while Draco turned to the twins and cocked his head to the side. "Why do you call Chance little brother?" he asked.

Fred smiled. "Chance warmed up to us pretty quick when we first started school here and we just always felt protective over him. He is like a little brother to us, just feels lost along the way." He said softly.

George smiled. "It wasn't an attraction either, just protectiveness and the want to see that beautiful grin of his. His eyes light up when he's happy." He explained.

Draco nodded his head then smiled to Chance and signed. **"Would you show me your culinary arts club after classes? I thought it over in the shower and I think I'll check it out first." **

Chance nodded his head then finished his waffles and shook his head when the plate disappeared. **"Just be respectful to the head house elf that teaches us. She's an old sweet heart but she has a bite of bite still left in her. She doesn't like snickering during her instruction and she pairs of off so I don't know if I'll be with you the entire time." **He warned then smiled at Draco.

Draco nodded his head then finished his own food then stood and stretched out. "Walk with me to singing class?" he asked.

Chance nodded his head then stood and stretched as well, picked up his backpack and walked to class with Draco.

~~~~End of Chapter~~~ 

Muhahahaha I'll do full class day in the next chapter, again tell me what you'd like to see played or sang by one of them or something you think would be cool to see in the chapters. Remember, Owl's make me update faster, Howlers make me upset.

~Snow


	5. the next step

I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated guys. I hope you like this chapter its a little more then just filler and I had fun writing it with The4gottenmarouder She was instrumental in getting this chapter up so give her love and read her stories!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter, the songs are HIM, Superchick, and creedence clearwater revival. Go show them some love by listening to their music!

~~~ ENJOY~~~~~

they were in class, Professor Riddle stood and leaned against the back of his desk. "Alright class today we are going to work on projection. I want to see you projection yourself by letting yourself show magic through the singing, let your magic combine with what you sing and form a picture for who you are playing for. Pick your partner and get started." He called.

Draco smiled as he turned to Chance with an eyebrow raised. "Want to be my partner?" he asked sweetly.

Chance grinned and nodded his head, then signed. **"Well I have to show off for the new boy a little, don't I?" **

Draco laughed and smiled as he nodded then raised an eyebrow when Chance went to get his guitar. "Going to sing something that requires it?" he asked.

Chance pursed his lips then put it back and shook his head.

Tom smiled softly as he looked around the room, helping people choose their pairs, then cast the spell on Chance so there were two of him sitting and waiting for their turn. "Alright how about you go first Draco my new young mind, let's see what you have for us." he teased.

Draco shrugged with a smile, "I would be honored, though I'm afraid you may find flaws. Would you like me to come to the front?"

Tom pursed his lips then nodded and walked made a little stage out of his desk. "If you'd grace us with your voice." he said playfully. "I'm sure you'll be flawless, I heard bouxbaton has some standards when it comes to singing."

Draco strode to the front stepping up onto the stage and conjuring a chair sat down on it backwards, he rested his arms on the back of it closing his eyes,

Oh girl we are the same

We are young and lost and so afraid

There?s no cure for the pain

No shelter from the rain

All our prayers seem to fail

He started out with a soft velveteen tone progressing a little louder as he continued to sing, A shadow fell over the room and bright ghostly forms filled the room dancing in pairs around the students the ceiling turning into a night sky stars shooting across it as he moved into the chorus.

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my

home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

Another ghostly form appeared on the stage with Draco offering its hand and Draco stood the chair fading taking the figures hand dancing gracefully while continuing to sing his velvety voice filling the room

Tom raised an eyebrow as he watched but smiled and crossed his arms, thoroughly impressed.

Chance stared at Draco, a deep blush in his cheeks as he watched and daydreamed about being the one in Draco's arms before he frowned and shook his head, wondering where those thoughts came from.

As Draco danced with the figure snow began to fall from the enchanted sky above them falling softly disappearing as they landed.

Oh girl we are the same

We are strong and blessed and so brave

With souls to be saved

And faith regained

All our tears wipe away

Draco ended the dance before his chair appeared again and he sat back down finishing the songs in the saddest voice imaginable.

My home is in your arms

And it is breaking my heart

My home is in your arms

And it is breaking my heart

He rang out the last note before crossing his arms on the back of his chair and resting his forehead on them as the dancers bowed and vanished and the room went back to normal.

Everyone in the classroom stood up and clapped for Draco while Tom grinned and walked forward. "Perfect example of projection and beautiful choice for a song." he said proudly then offered his hand to Draco.

Chance grinned proudly from the back and let out a high pitched whistle while his double shouted, "Encore."

Draco shook his hand with a smile. "Thank you Professor." he blushed slightly causing him to look like a porcelain doll. "I've always been a fan of it and I guess you could say I'm a bit of a show off."

Tom chuckled and motioned for Draco to take a bow then take his seat. "Well it's good your a show off, now the others might know how to do their music. Who wants to go next?" he asked with a grin.

Chance grinned and his double shouted. "You uncle tom!"

Draco bowed doing a back flip from the desk to the floor returning to Chance's side. "How was I?" He signed with a lopsided grin.

Chance grinned and signed. "Absolutely fantastic. I don't think I've heard singing as well as yours."

Tom chuckled and stood on the stage and an upbeat tune started, which he started to shake his hips to in a dorky way.

Early in the evenin' just about supper time,

Over by the courthouse they're starting to unwind.

Four kids on the corner trying to bring you up.

Willy picks a tune out

and he blows it on the harp.

As he sang a street corner appeared with a bow blowing on the trumpet, but had no sound. his voice was rich and melodic a bit of a playful hint playing into it.

Down On The Corner, out in the street,

Willy and the Poorboys are playin';

Bring a nickel; tap your feet.

Rooster hits the washboard and people just got to smile,

Blinky, thumps the gut bass and solos for a while.

Poorboy twangs the rhythm out on his kalamazoo.

Willy goes into a dance and doubles on kazoo.

As he finished the next verse, a boy started to dance and play the kazoo noiselessly

Down On The Corner, out in the street,

Willy and the Poorboys are playin';

Bring a nickel; tap your feet.

Down On The Corner, out in the street,

Willy and the Poorboys are playin';

Bring a nickel; tap your feet.

You don't need a penny just to hang around,

But if you've got a nickel, won't you lay your money down?

Over on the corner there's a happy noise.

People come from all around to watch the magic boy.

Just after he sang that another boy appeared and he started pulling bunnies from hats and making roses from thin air. Down On The Corner, out in the street,

Willy and the Poorboys are playin';

Bring a nickel; tap your feet.

Down On The Corner, out in the street,

Willy and the Poorboys are playin';

Bring a nickel; tap your feet.

Down On The Corner, out in the street,

Willy and the Poorboys are playin';

Bring a nickel; tap your feet.

As he finished all the boys stood and did a little tab of their foot together and then bowed and disappeared. "Y'all get it now?" he asked.

Then grinned as the class applauded. "Alright that's projection, who wants to go next?"

Draco grinned clapping with everyone else getting a mischievous glint in his eyes as he began to make a plan in his head.

Tom chuckled and stepped down off the stage. "Alright Chance it's your go. Remember project more then just your voice through your double, meld with your magic." he reminded.

Chance nodded and stepped up onto the stage, followed by his double then started on the song, a little boy in a hospital bed hooked to machines showing. Please tell me you'll fight this fight

I can't see without your light

need you to breathe into my life

Don't tell me this is goodbye

I won't grieve - it's not yet time

Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive.

As he ended the first verse the little boy grew older and wore an oxygen mask as he chased a ball around with another boy.

So keep breathing

Go on breathe in

Keep on breathing

Go on breathe in

Just breathe

Chance hugged his knees to his chest and slowly kept singing, his voice soft and sad, tears springing to his own eyes as he started the second verse, the little boy back in the hospital bed.

Each breath breathed means we're alive

And life means that we can find

The reasons to keep on getting by

And if reasons we can't find

We'll make up some to get by

'Til breath by breath we'll leave this b

behind.

The little boy was a little older, but looked much paler with darker hair, He was following his friends wearing oxygen through his nose.

So keep breathing

Go on breathe in

Keep on breathing

Go on breathe in

Just breathe

Harry repeated the chorus a few time and ended with, Just breathe and the little boy grew to an old man, showing a family around him before he passed, taking a final breath.

Draco applauded and cheered the loudest as Chance finished and smiled proudly at him. He didn't know what his attraction to the boy it was or where it came from but he didn't really care either.

Chance blushed and bowed slowly then stepped off the stage as his double disapeared. He shyly signed to Draco. **"Thank you."**

**"That was truly beautiful Chance." **Draco signed back giving Chance a quick but gently hug. **"Do you think I could speak to Professor Snape sometime before lunch?"** He signed with a curious look.

Chance stared at him curiously and nodded his head**. "I can take you to his office, he has a free period the same time we do."** he signed back.

"I would appreciate it." Draco whispered with a wink before turning his attention back to the stage with a grin on his face

Chance smiled as everyone else in the class went through then smiled when the bell rang and went to get his guitar before he looked to tom and wrote out. "Can I leave belle here till the end of the day?"

Tom nodded and kissed Chance's temple. "Go on love, have fun in piano."

Chance then went back to Draco. **"I'll take you to Da's office before lunch. I have to get to piano classes."** he signed out then pulled his satchel over his shoulder and smiled shyly at Draco.

"I'm going to go show everyone else how you're really supposed to play a Cello." Draco chuckled teasingly before spinning on his heal whistling on his way down the hall.

Chance laughed a silent laugh then went to his piano lesson, that day they were working on sorrow, telling a sad sweet story and by the time Chance was done with his turn at his piano, the whole class was in tears. Once Lunch was called, Chance went outside Professor Flitwork's classroom and waited for Draco.

Draco hadn't had the most pleasant class as having several Gryffindors around seemed to have that effect though he had effectively shut them all up after playing. He strolled down the hall to meet up with Chase singing under his breath.

Chance smiled softly at Draco. **"Want to take your Cello back down to the dorms or see my da first?" **he signed happily.

Draco thought about it a moment before sighing. "Take it down to the dorms I suppose would be the best idea." he decided. "Want to wait here or come with me?"

Chance smiled and offered his arm happily. **"I'll walk with you. The dorms are right near Da's office anyways." **he promised.

Draco accepted his arm walking with him, "The Gryffindors are a bit full of themselves aren't they?" He asked curiously.

Chance nodded and rolled his eyes. "**They think because they are brave and loyal they are better then most, but its only a few. The worst are weasley granger and his younger sister weasley."** he signed honestly.

"It's alright." Draco chuckled. "I showed them up well enough." he grinned giving the password to the portrait to the dorms.

Chance giggled silently and followed Draco in.** "Well of course you did, you're a beautiful cello player." **he signed shyly.

"Thank you." Draco smiled happily blushing lightly before running the cello to thier room and returning offering his arm again. "Shall we?"

Chance nodded and took his arm, signing one handedly. **"My da's room is just down the hall." **

Draco nodded whistling a happy tune that echoed cheerily down the hall.

Chance smiled and listened as he showed the portrait the student password, which was discipline, then walked in.

Severus hummed behind his desk, grading piano papers. "Just a minute Chance." he called.

Draco grinned calling out "and Draco!" teasingly

Severus chuckled and set the essays down then walked down into the little sitting area he had for his students and smiled. "How can I help you boys?" he asked.

Chance slowly wrote out on his paper. "Draco wished to speak with you about something, do you want privacy Draco?" he then showed it to Draco and Severus.

"just for a few minutes please" Draco signed in response giving Chance a thankful smile.

Chance smiled and signed back to Draco. "I'll see you in the great hall." Then headed out of the room.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright Dragon?" he asked a bit worried for his godson.

Draco nodded pulling a small journal from his pocket handing it to Severus. "i created a potion to give my sister a voice but it didn't work" he murmured. "maybe you can figure out what I did wrong and use it for Chance"

Severus stared surprised then opened the journal and slowly read through the ingredients used. "Some of these cancel each other out, we might be able to get this to work on your sister as well." he said proud of his godson.

"I thought it might be because she was born with her disability." Draco sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I swore i had it too, you don't know how many sleepless nights." He trailed off

Severus pursed his lips. "Her vocal chords might be able to work but she doesn't know how. She's deaf as well isn't she?" he asked curiously.

Draco nodded." I've listed my research for that as well." Draco replied. "I haven't quite figured that one out yet." he admitted.

Severus smiled and gently hugged Draco. "Well thank you, for thinking of my son with this. I'd love to help you try to perfect your potion Dragon. Maybe I can do a few scans on your little sister and we can figure it out." he offered.

"Mother is bringing her for a visit next weekend." Draco smiled happily. "You'll have to ask but that should be fine."

Severus smiled. "What's your sister's name?" he asked curiously then offered the journal back.

"Aurora." Draco smiled signing it at the same time as he said it. he then made a copy of the journal giving it to Severus.

Severus smiled fully and offered his arms to Draco. "Do you think you could help me with my signing? I'm not nearly as quick as you are and I'd love to be able to communicate with Chance better." he said softly.

Draco smiled shyly before hugging his godfather. "Of course I'd love to." He agreed with a grin. "First lesson." He teased before signing. **"I'm starving let's eat."**

Severus laughed. He knew that one, Chance had used it a thousand times. "Alright come on. But I must ask, what are your intentions for my son?" he asked as he opened the door for Draco.

"As of right now my intentions are to be his friend." Draco replied with a shrug stepping out ahead of him. "As to what the future holds no one really knows."

Severus pursed his lips then nodded his head. "I'll accept that for now, but if you intend to go further, I must ask that you be gentle and safe. He has never taken a lover before. It takes a lot to earn that one's trust." he said honestly.

"I would never push him for anything more than he was ready to give," Draco promised singing softly watching his feet as they walked down the hall.

Severus chuckled and walked with him to the great hall then headed to the head table waiting for Sirius, wondering if he had thought of anything for the prank.

Chance hummed silently as he ate his peanut butter and banana sandwich, a glass of milk sitting in front of him.

Draco walked over to him sitting down with a smile deciding upon grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing and a glass of water. "Thank you Chance." He signed.

Sirius entered the great hall with a mischievous grin on his face heading up to sit next to Sirius.

Severus grinned when he saw Sirius. "So you have figured out a prank?" he asked curiously.

Chance smiled and signed back. **"It was no problem. Did you and Da figure out what you needed to figure out?" **

"I found a spell to give them fox ears, noses and tails for a week." He chuckled excitedly.

"Yes and now I would like to talk to you about it." Draco smiled softly.

Chance raised an eyebrow. **"You're not going to ask me to marry you are me?"** he signed warily.

Severus grinned. "Spell them while their drinking their juice, they will think it's a potion and won't find the spell's fix." he said excitedly.

"Oh heavens no." Draco smiled. "We are far too young for that." He winked teasingly before pulling out the journal handing to him.

Sirius grinned waiting until each twin took a drink hitting them with the spell snickering.

Chance raised an eyebrow and opened the journal, reading the contents slowly then looked up with a hopeful look.** "your making me a potion?" **he signed.

Severus snickered as their body's changed.

George looked to Fred then squeaked and fell out of his chair, landing on his tail, wait tail!?

**"I'm going to try."** Draco signed looking down. "I already failed once." He murmured.

Fred's half eaten sandwich fell from his mouth as he saw his twin and felt his own head finding ears. "What the..."

Chance stared confused then got a look of understanding. **"You were making this for your sister?"** he signed with a sad look.

George slid back into his seat then growled. "They potioned our drinks." he said angrily.

"I was. " Draco nodded. "And she was so hopeful, had so much faith in me." He sighed biting his lip. "But I will try again." he promised.

"That's playing dirty!" Fred shouted to Sirius and Severus.

Chance leaned over and hugged Draco with one arm. **"I know you'll succeed for both of us."** he signed shyly.

Severus grinned. "You made me admit I'm a sub, you deserve every second of this." he called back with an evil grin.

"Thanks Chance." Draco smiled. "I've not failed yet, I've simply figured out one way not to invent my potion."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry boys it'll wear off eventually."

Chance smiled and took another happy bite of his sandwich before offering it to Draco with a happy grin.

George narrowed his eyes. "Your so gonna get it." he shouted back.

Draco smiled softly tearing off a bite with a wink. before going back to his salad.

"Bring it!" Sirius barked in laughter.

Chance grinned happily and took another happy bite of his sandwich. No one ever liked his odd choice in lunch but it was his favorite by far. **"we have a free period each next period right?"** he signed.

George smirked and looked to Fred, ready to plot their next move.

"Yep." Draco nodded crunching into a carrot.

Fred smirked deviously already running ideas in his head. they'd called war.

George grinned and pulled out his prank journal. "We should switch their genders." he said evilly.

Chance smiled and finished his sandwich then his milk and turned so he was straddling the bench. **"What would you like to do?"** he signed.

"That could be fun." Fred chuckled in excitement.

Draco bit his lip. "I need a large private space where other people can't wander into my path."

Chance raised an eyebrow. **"There's a section of forbidden forest that the ****spiders**** and other people of the forest guard for me if I play. Want to go there?"** he asked.

"Nothing is going to wander into my path is it?" Draco asked curiously not wanting to put anyone or anything in harm's way.

Chance shook his head. **"They leave that area alone."** he signed honestly. **"It's a clearing that used to be used for spell target practice and i think their scared they might get shot if they go there.**"

"That's perfect." Draco smiled. "Let me run down to the dorm real quick and I'll meet you at the front door?" He suggested.

Chance nodded his head curiously and grabbed a few pieces of fruit to take with them then went with his satchel over his shoulder, planning on reading Draco's journal and making little notes on what ingredients he knew were good for healing and what herbs were good for the voice.

Draco ran down to the dorms grabbing a larger duffel bag before heading back to where Chance was waiting. "Let's go." He practically jumped up and down.

Chance gigged silently as he watched Draco, then lead him around to the backside of Hogwarts and a little ways into the forest where a clearing with old targets was standing. **"Will this work?" **he signed.

"This is perfect." Draco nodded sitting his bag down unzipping it and pulled out an ice blue bow and a white string as well as a quiver full of arrows that matched. "You don't mind me using your space?" He asked stringing the bow.

Chance shook his head and went to a padded bench with an awning carved out of the trees that had been set up by the Centaur's had made for him. **"I don't mind, just don't hit me with one."** he signed and pulled the journal out, watching Draco from behind it.

Draco rolled his eyes pulling out a muggle mp3 player putting in headphones singing along as he placed his arrow and raised up pulling it back he aimed at his target letting the arrow fly he jumped up doing a fist pump in excitement hitting a bulls-eye.

Chance grinned as he watched Draco's form then blushed and quickly went back to the journal, making little notes here and there on what ingredients could be used instead.

Draco continued dancing around singing while having target practice until time to get to his next class then he danced over to Chance. "Ready to go?"

Chance giggled silently and nodded his head as he offered the journal back. **"I made a few notes into it." **he signed shyly as he pulled his satchel up.

"Thank you." Draco smiled flipping through it. "Severus and I will look into those as well." He promised.

Chance nodded and smiled happily then offered his hand to lead him in the secret way he knew. **"You have jazz band now right?"** he signed with one hand.

Draco pulled his schedule out of his pocket to double check before nodding. "Yes sir I do."

Chance smiled a small smile, thinking about doing jazz with Draco then quickly shook his head. **"Want me to show you to professor McGonagall's class room?" **he signed.

"that would be brilliant." Draco agreed. "Thank you for being so kind." He added.

Chance shrugged and lead him in the secret entrance then down the hall and passed a small alcove where a couple was secretly sharing a kiss, causing Chance to blush and look away longingly.

Draco whistled at them teasingly as they passed before singing a little ditty skipping along in beat with it.

Chance giggled silently again as he watched, unable to stop as he watched Draco. There was just something about him that made him laugh. **"You're a dork."** he signed to Draco.

"So what?" Draco asked skipping backwards before doing a couple of backflips for good measure. "Maybe I like being a dork." He laughed

Chance giggled silently again and kept watching then rolled his eyes and signed. "**Show off."**

"No this is showing off." Draco laughed flipping onto his hands walking on them instead of his feet doing it backwards so he could watch Chance

Chance kept giggling like mad, having to lean against the wall to keep right up.** "Trying to impress me?" **he signed teasingly as he finally managed to get himself under control.

"That depends, Are you impressed?" Draco asked teasingly righting himself again dusting his hands off.

Chance nodded and clapped with a playful smile on his face. **"Oh very sir, and I must ask for an encore." **he signed with a regal look on his face in a playful manor.

"Maybe later." Draco winked reaching the classroom, "I might even take requests." He signed.

Chance giggled and nodded his head then smiled shyly and hugged Draco**. "I'll see you after classes okay?"** he signed.

"Wouldn't miss it." Draco agreed returning the hug before heading into class.

Chance smiled happily then headed down to music appreciation with the ravenclaws. After the class finished and they finished their note reading, he headed for the dance class and sat at the piano, playing simple easy classical music for them to dance to.

Draco wandered the halls when he emerged from his last class just getting to know the castle a bit better. When his thoughts began to wander to other things he passed by a door that he hadn't remembered being there a moment previously and curiously opened it amazed to find the perfect parcour obstacle course behind it. He walked in wishing he had his sneakers and the room provided a pair, it was the most amazing thing he'd ever encountered.

Chance smiled as he finished the last song of the day then headed to the great hall for some fruit to snack on, smiling when the house elf popped in with raspberries. He wondered where he would find Draco when he was ready to check out the culinary arts club.

Draco placed his headphones in his ears turned up the volume and began to try to conquer the challenging course wondering to himself what else the room could do.

Chance smiled softly as he headed up to the room of requirements. He had found it his third year and he loved playing there. He frowned when he saw the door already there and stepped in, going into a small viewing room then giggled silently when he saw Draco.

Draco made it to the top of a tall pedestal not knowing it would move with his weight he lost his balance toppling off of it falling a good eight foot to the ground below knocking the wind out of him he lay there for a moment not knowing he was being watched.

Chance stared wide eyed and quickly ran from the room and over to Draco, touching his arm gently to tell him he was there.

"Nice of you to visit." Draco chuckled it turning into a cough. "How long have you been there?" He then questioned not wanting to move anything to sign it.

Chance stared worried and signed out. **"Since you fell from the platform. Are you alright?"** he asked worried and pulled his wand, starting to cast detection spells.

"I'm fine." Draco chuckled slowly sitting up stretching to get the kinks out of his muscles wincing sorely as he did. "Not the first time I've taken a spill, it's a new hobby."

Chance nodded and smiled then gently rubbed the kink he found from his detection spell on Draco's back. "**You stink."** he signed shyly.

"Well thank you for that glorious compliment." Draco snorted. "I'm sweaty too and you're still touching me." He pointed out.

Chance giggled silently and wiped the sweat off onto Draco's shirt. **"I can still wash my hands."** he reminded.

"Let me grab a shower real quick." Draco laughed asking the room for a shower room and a change of clothes he took off his shirt heading for the room it provided for him.

Chance smiled and followed him into the room, washing his hands in the shower head then headed out to wait for Draco, refusing to think of him naked only a few feet away.

Draco stepped into the shower singing as he washed his hair and scrubbed his body in one of the fastest showers he'd ever taken before drying off and getting dressed. "You could have stayed and talked to me." He teased when he exited.

Chance raised an eyebrow and signed. **"And seen you naked. Thank you no. Are you still interested in culinary arts?"**

"The shower curtain was black." Draco laughed. "But yes, I am." He nodded. "Is it time?"

Chance raised an eyebrow. **"If it was black how would you have seen me talking?"** he signed back annoyed but nodded his head and motioned for Draco to follow him.

"There is a spell to create the two way mirror effect." Draco signed back raising an eyebrow at Chance's change of attitude.

Chance blushed darkly and shook his head. **"I don't think it would have been a good idea."** he signed back and kept walking down to the kitchens.

"I was only joking to begin with." Draco explained following. "Didn't expect it to get this out of hand."

Chance nodded and kept his face hidden from his embarrassed blush then walked forward and tickled the pear, causing it to turn into a door knob then open into the kitchens where only four other students had gathered.

Draco stepped into the kitchen behind Chance looking around with a smile, He'd always enjoyed cooking but was afraid to make a mess in the stainless steel kitchen at home that the elves protected like their child.

Chance smiled and offered his hand to Draco, showing him the station for two that had their names on it. It looked like the head house elf, Mipsy, had decided that Chance and Draco would be good together.

Mipsy tapped Draco on the end of the nose with a narrow expression. "You have a look of mischief about you." She squeaked at him before heading to the front standing on a stool. " Thought we'd do something simple and tasty." Mipsy giggled. "Pizza bread, use whatever fillings you like but agree." She finished pointing her bony finger out at them.

Chance giggled silently and went to the cabinet with ingredients before he signed to Draco. **"What would you like on it. I'd love to put olives and meat balls on one at least."**

**"Pepperoni onions and green ****pepper****."** Draco signed gathering the flour, yeast and salt. **"Oh and I make an amazing marinara."**

Chance grinned and pulled down the ingredients from the cabinet then grabbed cheese from the fridge and fresh tomatoes and such for the marinara. **"Well I want to try your marinara."** he signed happily then offered an olive to Draco, them being his favorite.

Draco had his arms full and simply leaned over nipping the olive from Chance's fingers, "Think you can handle tasting the most amazing marinara ever?" He teased.

Chance blushed and nodded happily as he started to cut up the different ingredients he had brought over. **"What do you need for your marinara?"** he signed.

"Tomato, Garlic, Green pepper, onion, salt and oregano." Draco listed off on his fingers popping a pepperoni in his mouth before washing his hands and getting to work on the bread.

Chance smiled and started to cut up the requested ingredients, pureeing the tomato and siding it in with the others, putting it to simmer before pureeing it again.** "Can I have a pepperoni?"** chance signed one handed and hummed silently, shaking his hips to a paramore song.

Draco held out the pepperoni with a grin. "I have to add a secret ingredient when it's done"

Chance grinned and ate the pepperoni from Draco's fingers, giving them an extra lick for good measure then happily hummed as he put the sauce on to simmer. **"all yours."** he signed then got to work on helping with the bread.

Draco chuckled taking his hands out of the flour wiping his finger down Chances nose leaving flour on his face

Chance squeaked silently and gigged as he blew a little kiss of flower at Draco playfully.

Draco laughed adding his secret ingredient with his back turned before dabbing his finger into it tasting it with a happy hum he put a dab on Chances lip

Chance giggled and licked his lips then made a happy in heaven like look on his face before he leaned over and took another little taste of the sauce.

"told you it was amazing" Draco laughed happily

Chance grinned and signed. **"That is more then amazing, it's heavenly."**

"glad you like it" Draco laughed stirring it he lifted the spoon catching it on the side of the pan dropping it on the table spattering he and Chance both with sauce. "sorry" Draco laughed

Chance stared down surprised then smirked and grabbed a little bit of cheese and threw it at Draco. **"Sorry."** he signed teasingly.

Draco looked admonished a moment before tossing a pepperoni at him "oops" he laughed

Chance gigged silently and grabbed an olive, throwing it on him. **"oops."** he signed back.

Draco grinned putting a handful of chopped pepper down the back of Chances neck before running to the other side of the station sticking out his tongue

Chance squeaked silently and quickly spelled onions down the front of Draco's pants.

Draco shrieked shaking his pants to get them out. "boys enough" Mipsy scolded them Draco blushed picking up a towel he wiped his face before going to clean Chances before kissing the tip of his nose. "sorry" he chuckled

Chance blushed dark red and smiled shyly then hugged Draco around the waist and mouthed. **'Is alright." **

"now let's get these in the oven" Draco smiled hugging him back briefly

Chance nodded and happily topped a few pieces of pizza with his ingredients then slid them onto a tray and waited for Draco to do the same, thoughts of him and Draco together running through his head, making him excited but at the same time extremely frightened, what was going to happen between them?

~~~end~~~ 

Well I hope you liked it. remember owls make me update faster! ^^ howlers make me sad though so now howlers

~snow


	6. Chapter 6

A little slow filler, but a little action too. I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it's be so long that I've updated this one. I'll try and give you more this month. I've been busy with school. This chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes that are given are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~start~~

Chance grinned when the pizza was done then offered a bite to Draco. _"What do you think?"_ he signed playfully.

Draco took a bite then grinned. "tastes good. Try mine?" he asked and offered it to Chance. Chance took a bite then grinned at Draco. _'Delicious. I think the marinara brings it together." _he signed to Draco.

Draco smiled and nodded his head then smiled at Chance. "When are magical classes?" he asked curiously.

_"Not till tomorrow. We have them every other day, except for weekends, we change it every week too, like next week we will have two days of music and three days of magic." he signed_

Draco nodded in understanding. "I was hoping that was how it was, I don't think my magic has been used properly for any spells I've taught myself." he admitted.

Chance smiled and took another bite of his pizza._ "The headmistress can test you and see if you need to be upped in magic. Not many students can cast spells taught by teachers but if you're already learning spells on your own, you could be advanced." he signed._

Draco smiled softly. "I wouldn't want to ditch you. You're the first friend I made here." he admitted.

Chance smiled and gently touched his arm and signed. _"You sure?"_ he signed.

Draco nodded then gently kissed Chance's hand. "I'll be happy to learn from the teachers at the grade level I'm in" he admitted.

Chance smiled shyly and cuddled his hand to his chest_. "What was that for?"_ he signed nervously.

Draco smiled softly. "A way of thanking you for helping me all day." he promised.

Chance blushed darkly and nodded his head_. "Okay."_ he signed then ate the last of his pizza.

Draco smiled and finished off his as well then smiled and mipsy sent them off to dinner though most were full.

Chance smiled softly. "_Are you hungry?"_ he signed.

Draco pursed his lips then shook his head. 'No not really." he admitted.

Chance grinned and put a few sandwiches his back pack with two bottles of pumpkin juice and two of grape. "_Lets go to the lake?"_ he signed.

Draco grinned and nodded his head. "Let me summon a cloak first, it's chilly out at night." he warned and summoned both his and Chance's cloak and a blanket for them to sit on. "Ready?" he asked while clasping Chance's cloak around his neck.

Chance nodded and smiled and signed. _"Ready."_

Draco nodded then took Chance's hand and headed outside towards the lake. "Where to?" he asked.

Chance smiled and motioned for Draco to follow him, behind a willow's leaves and branches, a small area was cleaned. _"Here'_ he signed.

Draco looked at it in awe then smiled. "This would be a wonderful place to practice." he said with a grin.

Chance grinned and put a finger to his nose then laid down the blanket and pulled out the sandwich and juices as well as some of the food wrapped the elves had snuck into his pack.

Draco chuckled and took a sandwich, taking a bite of it then grinned. "This is good. Is it ham and cheese with lettuce and tomatoe?" he asked curiously.

Chance nodded and smiled, then signed. _"It's one of my favorites. My has spinach in it."_ he signed and took a happy bite.

Draco grinned and opened a pack of tea cookies the house elves had put in then took one and ate it. "We need hot cocoa." he said absentmindedly.

Chance pursed his lip and put a hand into his back pack then grinned when he brought out a thermos_. "those elves think of everything."_ he signed and poured him a cup from the plastic cups the elves had provided.

Draco chuckled and took a sip, then dipped his cookie into the hot cocoa. "This is delicious and the view is impeccable. I think I have a secret place for just me and you." he teased.

Chance blushed an nodded shyly_. "I was worried you wouldn't like it. It's one of my special places I go to practice or to just watch the water."_ he signed

Draco smiled softly. "I love this here. Chance, I'm a little worried. Do you have feelings for me?" he asked cautiously.

Chance bit his lip then signed. "_I'm not sure, I feel funny around you and you make me blush alot." he signed. "I don't know if that is feelings for you or not but if it is it's moving to fast for me." _

Draco nodded and smiled softly. "I feel the same way but we can take it slow, get used to each other, doing things that will make you smile. You have a beautiful Smile." he said softly, blushing slightly.

Chance smiled softly and leaned over to gently kiss Draco's cheek and signed_."Thank you."_

_~~end of chapter~~_

_What did you think? if you like send me an owl on what you'd like to see happen between Draco and Chance. And any songs you think they should sing in the story or play on their instruments. _

_~Snow_


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter, unbetad and mostly filler. I hope you like it.

~~start~~

The next morning found Draco cuddling Chance close and tight against him. When Chance woke with the sun, he was having trouble getting out of Draco's arms, then grinned evilly and started to tickle under his armpits.

Draco woke with a laugh and started to squirm, successfully releasing Chance who now had a smirk on his face_. "good morning."_ he signed playfully.

Draco grinned and grabbed Chance then put him under him and started to tickle him mercilessly, causing the other boy to huff in laughter, his eyes lighting up with joy.

Draco stopped after a few minutes then smiled at Chance, just looking at him for a second. "Your very beautiful." he said softly and got off Chance.

Chance blushed and signed. "_Not as beautiful as you. your eyes are mesmerizing. I love your little giggle too." _

The week went by very quickly for the boys till finally it was the weekend and Draco's parents were going to stop by with Aurora.

Draco paced at the entrance with Chance sitting on a summoned chair. "_Draco they will be here." _ he signed to Draco after throwing a paper ball at him.

After said, the doors opened and a little blond girl with beautiful blue eyes ran in and tackled her big brother with a hug.

Draco grinned and lifted her up then spun her around. "_Ah Aurora."_ he signed with one hand. _"How I've missed you." _

Aurora giggled a small giggle, a beautiful noise coming from her lips. _"I missed you too bubbles."_ she signed softly.

Draco chuckled at the cute nick name she had given him. "_I want you to meet someone."_ he signed softly and motioned Chance over.

Chance smiled and walked over, bowing slightly to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as was custom to someone of higher rank. Once they bowed back Chance walked over to Draco and the pretty little girl in the light blue dress.

_"Hi beauty." _Chance signed and smiled at her.

_"Hi_" Aurora signed back and hid her face in her brothers neck with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"_Aw Aurora, you don't have to be scared of me. I can't talk either. But I have something for you. if your parents agree of course." _he signed, then turned to Draco's parents and showed them the art kit he had put together for the little girl, it was filled with crayons, colored pencils and a bunch of stain free markers and an endless supply of paper so she could draw to her heart's desire. Lastly he got a little owl that he had rescued.

Lucius stared surprised then nodded and smiled. "I think that would be wonderful for our daughter, but why do this for us?" he asked.

Chance smiled and pulled out his note book then wrote down. "Because she's like me. We can only talk with showing and not everyone can show."

` Lucius smiled and gently hugged Chance. "The owl is young, can it fly letters yet?" he asked curiously.

Chance nodded and wrote down. "only small letters and it will get bigger, I rescued her from a fox attack. She was the only one that survived. "

Lucius nodded and smiled softly. Aurora was set down by Draco then handed the art kit and the little owl that perched on her shoulder. _"this is for me?" _she signed shyly.

_ "yes, even the owl. you get to name her and everything. and she can send your letters for your brother." _Chance signed then got a fierce hug from the little girl.

Aurora smiled and opened her arms up to be picked up by Chance, who gladly did so then turned to Draco and signed, _"Your family is so sweet."_

Draco nodded then turned to his parents. "Thank you for letting me transfer, I know you liked the other school better but I'm close in this school and learning much more." he admitted and looked to Chance. "And I think I'm falling in love." he said quietly enough so he couldn't be heard over Aurora's giggles at being tickled by Chance.

The rest of the day was spent in a day room in slytherin. The elves brought up snacks and tea for everyone as well as hot cocoa and chocolate milk for Aurora and Chance, who had both started to color on the small templates he had made for her to color in, when Aurora smelled cookies she stopped and signed to her mom. _"may I have a cookie? "_

Narcissa smiled at her little girl then looked to Draco. "What did she say?" she asked, still not able to sign.

Draco smiled. "She asked for a cookie. I'll give her one and her chocolate milk." he said and offered both to the little girl who munched slowly on the cookie and sipped her milk through the crazy straw.

Chance sat up and took his own cookie, then smiled up at Draco. _"thank you for letting me hang out with your family. I adore your little sister." _

Draco nodded then took Chance's hand and kissed the palm. "your more than welcome love." he promised.

At the end of the day, Aurora hugged Chance then Draco good bye then took hold of her art kit that fit like a back pack and hugged Piddle close, so she wouldn't get lost in the apparition.

Once they were gone, Draco turned to Chance and hugged him close. "Thank you. I don't think my sister has had that much fun in ever and my mom was smiling the entire time. My dad even smiled and he never does that." he said softly.

Chance blushed and hid his face then signed._"Your welcome. I loved it, your little sister is so sweet and you're great big brother."_

Draco smiled and released him then gently moved his hair behind his ear. "want to go with me to your dad's potions room? We are going to try and work things out on your potion." he said softly.

Chance smiled and nodded then shyly took Draco's hand and walked with him down to his papa's potions room, wanting to watch and maybe sign a few things in also having a gift for Draco.

Draco smiled and knocked on the door before walking in. "Professor?" he called .

Severus walked out then smiled when he saw the boys holding hands. "Hello love birds. How can I help you?" he asked.

Draco smiled. "We are here to try and make the potion me and you talked about. Well I'm here for that, I think Chance is just here to watch."

Chance shook his head then gently took Draco's hand and put a vile of silver liquid inside as well as a vile of gold. _"From the threstles and the unicorns."_ he signed.

Draco stared surprised. "How did you get this?" he asked in shock.

"_I'm friends with both herds. I take carrots for the unicorns and meat for the threstles." he signed. _

Draco smiled softly and hugged Chance close. "Thank you." he whispered.

Chance smiled at him then nodded and went to sit on a stool to watch.

Severus smiled. "He has only given a vile of both to me before, cherish it because he is very guarded in who he gives gifts too." he praised.

"Lets start this potion then." Draco said with a grin.

~~end~~

I hope you like the story and remember to send owls.


End file.
